


Holiday Tradition

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, White Collar H/C Advent 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: For most people Christmas traditions included twinkling lights, thoughtful gifts and delicious food. For Neal it was mostly bad luck, injuries and recovery at the Burkes.





	Holiday Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Lookie, I made new art first time since ages. Let's hope for more in the upcoming weeks :P This is my contribution to the H/C Advent Calendar :)

  
  



End file.
